User talk:Bman2007Jazz
Welcome to Bman's Talk Page! ''' '''Archives Archive 1 • Archive 2 • Archive 3 • Archive 4 • Archive 5 • Archive 6 • Current 7th Archive! Woot! Start the party! It's my 7th Talk Page Archive!!! ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|''Bman2007Jazz]] '(Talk)' 22:33, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Meet on CP Can we meet on CP now ? You choose sever and room Thanks , Happy65 READ THIS ITS IMPORTANT just let me go back on chat.ill follow all your rules. Bopper31415 01:58, September 3, 2011 (UTC)BOPPER31415 CPW Party(Plz come) All dont forget about the party today. The party will be after CP Reporters Party. Here are details: Here are other timings: British, Columbia, Canada: 11:00am Ontario, Canada: 2:00pm Shanghai, China: 2:00am Dominican Republic: 2:00pm Egypt:8:00pm Bahrain: 8:00pm Guam: 4:00am India: 11:30pm Ireland: 7:00pm Palestine: 9:00pm UK: 7:00pm Hi, are u ready for the party. Why? why'd you delete Rookie's Hat page it's a real item I can even get proof I found it using Penguin Lime 3 Real Item yes his head item is a red proppeler cap but if you use a cheating program and type in the id 1257 guess what pops up would you like Rookie's Hat Sorry sorry sometimes I forget and I have one question how do you change the color of your contributions template because I want mine to be saturn yellow Let The Pranking Begin Huh? but than why does it say this: Do you want to change the color of your contrib. banner? Click Here to see the other available colors. ???????????????????????????????????????????????? Let The Pranking Begin Hey! Hello! Please sign up for an awesome new party here! Thanks! --[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED']] SPEAK TO LORD VOLDEMORT... 22:41, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Whoops whoops I thought there wasn't one because i've never seen one before Let The Pranking Begin Award I JUST SAW YOU! ON CLUB PENGUIN!!!!! -- Voc6 Yo bman! How do i become a chat moderator --RookieCP 07:31, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Anna603 Anna603 revealed her age . That is against the COPPA and our Privacy Policy . To find out her age please message me when ur online and we will go on chat . Happy65 Ur a great editor here is my award. U deserve this award bman2007jazz from me Sdgsgfs Bopper31415 I think you should reconsider me on chat. Bopper31415 One hour is up... ClubPenguinArchives Year Quiz' Hey Bman2007Jazz, Today while I was exploring around the wiki I found the first year quiz from LordMaster96 and I realized that there is a red link to the second quiz, and the other quiz' weren't created. Do you think someone should create them soon. I never have time to do stuff like this as I have alot of exams at school these days. Anyway, I am 13. --Master Talia 00:11, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Please Vote RE: If this is a silly question, I'm sorry, but what does changing the welcome message accomplish exactly? --[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED']] SPEAK TO LORD VOLDEMORT... 21:40, September 6, 2011 (UTC) '''Icon' Nice Icon :D Looks Like ur Playin' Card Jitsu --1999bloo Club Penguin lol u Live in Cyperspace wat --1999bloo Club Penguin Question May I please ask why you banned Sharkbate from the chat. --[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED']] SPEAK TO LORD VOLDEMORT... 14:50, September 10, 2011 (UTC) hi Are u here plz join chat i have a question to ask u. Congrats! Congrats on getting on the Wall of Fame! :D Although about the parrot... ouch... ~The Plush (Talk!) (Polls!) 16:06, September 10, 2011 (UTC) can you unlock my page for me? thanks! --Macguy1 21:50, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hello Sorry For Yelling at the Users They Keep on Swearing ----1999bloo Club Penguin 17:40, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Sorry. I accidently deleted it while editing it. So I just put it back. Catching Up! I'm catching up to you! Almost got 2000 edits, only 300 edits behind! >:D I don't know what it is with me and colors tonight, I just decorated 2 random sections of my userpage (I'll probably end up deleting it tomorrow though :P) ''' ~The Plush (Talk!) (Polls!) 04:48, September 14, 2011 (UTC) :Reached 2000! Huzzah! (2001 now, since I've left this message :P) Only... er... 338 edits to go! ''' ~The Plush (Talk!) (Polls!) 05:20, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Im fed up of socks Did you know that Macguy1 is a socketpuppet of Supermariobro and RookieCP . Proof : We once met up on CP and his name was Macguy1. You should block them all forver now they are making socks . --* ~Happy65 ' ' Talk My Amazing Blogs ! 18:16, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Proof For more proof , go on CPW Chat. Chat's not working :/ "~ You have connected from another browser. This connection will be closed. ~" I'm gonna try again soonish :P (gtg for now though) ~The Plush (Talk!) (Polls!) 01:50, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Chat I need to talk to you on chat about vandals and wikis and policies . Thanks . Happy65 Please come on chat . Thanks . Happy65 Proof of sockpuppeting I received a lot of sockpuppeting reports today. I just wanted to show you a bit of my thought process. Macguy1: Hmmm, why would Supermariobro's CP username be Macguy1? I don't know. Perry the Platypus: Why would he be editing Macguy's user page? Why would he upload images of Macguy? Why would he create a Macguy's Army page on the CP Army Wiki? Master Talia: Look at the old revisions of BIG BILL BLINK's userpage. --[[User:Awesome335|'''THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED]] SPEAK TO LORD VOLDEMORT... 20:30, September 16, 2011 (UTC) :) I hope he enjoys his "berak." :) -'ShrimpPin' :O :O Woah! :O I'll have awards finished in an hour. :O :O ~The Plush (Talk!) (Polls!) 19:30, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Award Numbah 1 You've got one more coming up! I would be more creative, but I'm kinda lazyish and tired today :P ''' ~The Plush (Talk!) (Polls!) 20:32, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Ack! No, I don't have the most mainspace edits out of active editors anymore ...darn ''' ~The Plush (Talk!) (Polls!) 23:09, September 17, 2011 (UTC) I'm working on your second award :P Do you want me to redo the first one? (Happy's seems cooler than yours, which is kind of ironic, I have ideas now) Sk8rbluscat Please tell me what Sk8rbluscat said in chat. It might have something to do with me, since we got into an IRC fight recently. --[[User:Awesome335|'''THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED]] SPEAK TO LORD VOLDEMORT... 11:38, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey look at this! :O You're a top editor on a PC game wiki! :O ~The Plush (Talk!) (Polls!) 02:10, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Chat Sdgsgfs wants you to join chat :P ''' ~The Plush (Talk!) (Polls!) 15:49, September 24, 2011 (UTC) This is Jayhawk4567 wheres Macboy1!!?? Some one blocked him forom the whole wiki. Do you no who blocked MacBoy1 ? 94.197.222.163 Is swearing on the blog , News . Please report back quickly . --* ~Happy65 ' ' Talk My Amazing Blogs ! 15:48, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Please make me an admin or at least a rollback and a chat admin here :(. I am sad that i cant do much to stop the vandals with ip addresses i cant block. :(. thanx. for the meantime, ill use this as my vandal alert: This page has been vandalised by IP 200.146.13.208. If you are a Moderator or Admin, please revert this page and please ban the IP address and user (router or internet access if possible thanks!) In disgust Penguinthl P.S. I kinda give up on this Wiki. Too many vandals. :( rookiecp um bman? i think you must see this rookiecp is mean here is a screenshot: Kevin81Levin Ahem! Really? Shrimp "agreed" to it? He just told me on Twitter that he had nothing to do with it! Please tell me why I was demoted, and please include a good reason, and one that isn't false! --[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED']] SPEAK TO LORD VOLDEMORT... 19:58, October 7, 2011 (UTC) ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Bman, be on the lookout. I see alot of annonymis users that are vandals. Bopper31415 23:08, October 8, 2011 (UTC)Bopper31415 has still quit the wiki Camp Penguins Color Contest Hello Bman, Today I made the "Camp Penguins Color Contest". This contest is about new ideas for Colors on Club Penguin. You can learn more about the contest Here. I hope you'll join the contest. Who knows? Maybe you will be the 1st winner! Note: the contest will be closed on October 20. Could I please become an admin? I hope the edits and stuff I've done is enough, but I will still continue to work. Hi Hi, how do i become an admin, Text me back User:CHOWDER2000 -- John luves CHOWDER man!! 22:42, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Block Block 94.197.228.243 please -- John luves CHOWDER man!! 19:18, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Hello do u like jazz Really --XD Power HI I AM MEGHANA. I WANT TO KNOW MORE CODES IF U HAVE PLEASE SEND TO MEGHANAREDDY.J@GMAIL.COM Your Picture Hi Bman, PenblooeR asked for me to leave this on your talk so here it is ! Enjoy :D. Pen spent a lot of time on it! --Club Penguin - Nintendo 300 01:18, October 25, 2011 (UTC)Nintendo 300 b-day we have the same b-day! New Template I have made a new limited edition template. I hope you like it and it encourages you to edit more but remember... Don't vandalize or cheat! Please don't put this on your templates list unless you have the qualifications to pass. I will award the template. Nintendo 300Talk Hi Hi, I see that u never came here for ages, I'm CHOWDER2000, I've started at October 19th 2011 --CHOWDER2000 (talk) (blog) 18:35, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Bman, how can I become an administrator like you? hi you are invited!for the birthday party! BEHOLD YOU GOT A GOLDEN TICKET FOR THE BIRTHDAY PARTY! SEND THIS TO OTHER PEPOLE ON THE WIKI. HURRY YOU HAVE NO MUCH TIME THE PARTY IS TOMMORW! KEVIN WOULD LIKE TO MEET YOU! HERE IS THE INFORMATION ABOUT THE TICKET: Hi Bman! On-nine 14:20, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Sdgsgfs Hello Bman, Did you decide to come back? Please answer back soon. Sdgsgfs 12:50, March 22, 2012 (UTC) PANCAKE MIX MADNESS Hello Bman ;) We really miss you in the wiki. You don't even tell us waht happened, and i though you may have been involved with a car crash or something and you cannot view the wiki... Anyway, in order to mention you as being away for half a year, i want to give you this thankful award, the "Prankace Mix Award"! Enjoy your vacation, and have a Peng-tastic time! Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 16:06, April 22, 2012 (UTC) I found a beta on Club Penguin called Bulletwolf! Do you wanna put his picture on the list of beta testers? http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_Beta_Testers Happy Holidays! Whether you are celebrating Christmas or not, HAPPY HOLIDAYS! :) -- Dps04talk 16:34, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Happy HOlidays Like ponies or not, here ya go! Dogkid1 (talk) 17:24, December 25, 2012 (UTC)Dogkid1Dogkid1 (talk) 17:24, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year! We wish you a happy new year! -- Dps04talk 05:46, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hello, Long time no see! Are you planning to come back? It will be really nice if you're planning to be part of the community again! This wiki is no more small compared to your era (back in 2011). We can meet more again! Thank you, -- [[User:Sdgsgfs|'Sdgsgfs']] [[User talk:Sdgsgfs|'(Talk)']] 04:21, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Happy Chinese New Year :D -- Dps04talk 16:21, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Hi Bman, Thanks for your Bman's Friend Award :D -- Dps04talk 08:57, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Happy Easter :D -- Dps04talk 16:42, March 30, 2013 (UTC)